It wasn't worth it
by Lord's Phoenix
Summary: –Una vez me preguntaste si valía la pena, y no lo hacía. No valía la pena. Lo he perdido todo, te he perdido a ti, y en cuanto cruce esa puerta me habré perdido a mi mismo.


**Discaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

El silenció se apodera de la habitación en cuanto se sienta y ya ni siquiera sus desganados pasos son capases de romperlo. Lo siente frío como la piel del hombre acostado frente a el que parece descansar tras una batalla, pero cuyo estado dista mucho de ello. Lo siente nervioso, porque no sabe que va a decir ahora, y porque le gustaría que fuera Steve quien comenzara, aunque sabe que no es posible. Y lo siente incomodo porque joder, estaba peleando con Steve horas, estaba... _Él estaba dispuesto a matarlo._ Tony estaba dispuesto a matarlo, por sobre años de amistad, por sobre años de sentimiento, y sin embargo, algún héroe anónimo era quién se había llevado su vida.

Tony quería decirle a ese héroe anónimo que también se había llevado un pedazo de su corazón. Quizá y seguramente, el único que le quedaba.

–Steve, yo...–Comenzó, pero joder, ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Es que siquiera había algo?

Siempre había pensado que hablarle a los muertos era fácil. Sentía la culpa y la rabia de no haberlo hecho mejor y el sentimiento de la perdida, pero las palabras salían, ahogados "lo siento" que no llegarían a nada, pero nunca vergüenza. Vergüenza de no haber hecho lo correcto, de haber herido a Peter, de no parar un segundo y decir "Escuchame, Rogers, quieras o no, vamos a hablar." Él había enterrado varios amigos, había enterrado a sus padres, gente que quería, gente que amaba. Más nunca a nadie por quien sintiera tanta culpa. Quizá era hora de que ella hablara por él.

–La buena noticia de todo esto...–Comenzó, pensando en dejarlo por ahí. Incluso cuando a Steve le alegraría haberlo oído. Porque Steve no iba a oírlo. –...es que, después de todo, yo... –Sintió como la lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, y lo único que quiso hacer fue abrazar ese cuerpo hasta devolverle la vida. –...nunca tomé un trago. Y si no tomé haciendo esto, lo más probable es que no vuelva a hacerlo...

Tony quiso entonces, agregar que quizá, esa se la debía. No lo hizo, el saber que no iba a recibir una respuesta donde de estar Steve vivo habría conseguido una broma, le hizo evitarlo. Más no paro de hablar.

–Tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer rápido. Sabía lo que significaba para ti y que probablemente no volveríamos a hablar de nuevo, o ser amigos de nuevo. Que nunca seríamos compañeros de nuevo. Que incluso aunque terminara bien, nada nunca volvería a ser igual. Nosotros no volveríamos a ser iguales. Y me dije a mi mismo que estaba de acuerdo con eso, porque sabía que estaba bien y estaba salvando vidas, y sabía que en el fondo, entendías eso. Que estaba protegiendo inocentes, haciendo lo que se supone que haría, y que no tenía nada que ver contigo, Steve, porque te quería, porque _te quiero_.

Tony sentía como si, a cada palabra, se fuera destruyendo un poco más, pero, era el Capitán America, era Steve Rogers, _era el amor de su vida._ No había forma de detener las palabras.

–Y estaba..¡Estaba bien!¡Era lo que había que hacer! Y...Estaba dispuesto a compartir mi cama con gente que despreciábamos para conseguirlo, Steve, estaba dispuesto a compartir un mínusculo pedazo de lo que tenía contigo con María Hill, para hacerlo. Sabía que el mundo favorecía a los poderosos y debía ser uno de los chicos malos. Lo sabía y me dije que estaba bien con eso, que íbamos ganando. Que iba ganando. No fue así. Y no puedo no decir que una parte de mi no lo sabía, Steve. No puedo decir que una parte de mi no sabía que esto iba a terminar así. Estaba dispuesto a acabar contigo, a ser yo quien diera el último disparo. Después de todos estos años, después de amarte todo este tiempo, de lo que pasamos juntos, yo estaba dispuesto a..

Miró su casco, en el suelo. Fijó la vista allí y no completó la oración. Hacerlo, a este punto, le habría asesinado.

–Ellos iban ganando, Steve. Yo lo único que hacía era no perder. Yo..Joder, Steve, yo traicione a la gente que confiaba en mi. Te traicione a ti en todas las formas posibles. Y aunque supe que iba a terminar así me dije que estaba bien. Que ya lo íbamos a solucionar. Y ahora estas...

 _Muerto._

–Siento que no he finalizado la cosa más importante de esta estúpida guerra civil, que no he finalizado el único cabo que tenía que atar y que, por mucho que duela, tampoco podría haberlo hecho sí el final fuera distinto.

Alzó la vista, con la vaga esperanza de ver dos ojos azules mirándole. Con la triste respuesta de un cadáver.

–Y puede que todo sea porque el día que esto comenzó, no te dije que te amaba en la mañana, o porque no escuche lo que me dijiste en el desayuno, porque no cenamos juntos la noche anterior o nos abrazamos lo suficiente al dormir. Puede que sea mi culpa por haberme enojado contigo, o por no haber estado más dispuesto a hablar. Siempre me dijiste que amabas que fuera un cabeza dura, pero, quizá eso nos llevo a esto. Maldita sea, Rogers, una vez me preguntaste si valía la pena, y no lo hacía. _No valía la pena._ Lo he perdido todo, te he perdido a ti, y en cuanto cruce esa puerta me habré perdido a mí mismo.

Acercó su mano a la mejilla de Steve y la acarició una última vez. La piel, cubierta de polvo y con manchas de sangre, porque nadie había querido limpiarla, carente de vida y con un tono más blanco del que poseía en el pasado, no reacciono ante el duro tacto del metal. Tony cerró los ojos antes de levantarse de la silla, y se marchó con pasos más cansados que con los que había entrado, dejando que su botas de metal, tocaran el piso por su propio peso.

Camino a ciegas hasta la puerta, se apoyó en la pared, y no abrió los ojos hasta que pasaron unos cuantos minutos. Temía que al hacerlo, él estuviera ahí para juzgarlo. Y temía más, le saber que lo merecía.


End file.
